Tale's From Beyond the Crib
by SharpShooter-Pony
Summary: Tale's of two father's and their sons. [Kai and Gou, and Makoto and Takao One Shot Series]
1. Daddy, I Have Tears

**_Tales From the Crib_**

**By; SharpShooter-Pony**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Six year old Makoto stamped his feet impatiently back and forth, waiting for his father to get his shoes on. He had been promised a trip to the movies, and he couldn't wait to see "Mino the Panda", which all of his friends we're talking about! Makoto also planned on scamming a snack or two, an extra bonus to the trip. 

"Daddy! Hurry up, Mino is going to start without us!" The small boy whined, tugging on his father's sleeve.

Takao stood up, letting out a chuckle," Ok, ok, we're going. Now who's this Mino you speak of?"

Makoto gave his father a dumbfounded look as they started out of the dojo and down the street to the bus stop that would take them to the movie theatre," Duh! Mino the Panda! That's the movie we're going to see!" Takao winced; this movie was definitely going to be interesting…." Oh, and daddy, can we get some sweets too?"

The midnight blue haired adult raised an eyebrow," So you think you're going to trick your old man into a snack, do ya'? Well, that's too bad because-" Takao was interrupted by a loud growl of his stomach.

"See, even the guy in your stomach agrees with me!" Makoto exclaimed, his father helping him onto the bus that had just pulled up next to where they were standing.

"Well… Er… I Guess I can't go against the person in my stomach."

Makoto pumped his fist into the air with gleefulness, while his dad blushed with embarrassment at the odd looks his son was receiving from the other passengers on the bus. Once they got into the main part of Tokyo, the father and son departed from the bus and got food from the nearest fast food restaurant.

Makoto let the last potato chip he had hang out of his mouth limply, as he followed his father out of the restaurant on their walk to the movie theatre," Hey, daddy, how do you make potato chips?"

Takao scratched the back of his head," I guess they use machines in a factory…"

"You don't know?"

Takao looked down at his son, who was staring up at him, disappointment in his eyes. "Of course I know. It's just… they make different potato chips different ways…"

"Really?!" Makoto questioned, amazed at just how much his dad knew.

Takao nodded, smiling down at Makoto," Yep. Some of the factories that make them have potato people."

Makoto gazed up at his father in awe," Potato people?"

The two continued on with the conversation, Takao making everything up as he went along. They finally made it to the movie theatre and got tickets for 'Mino the Panda'. Takao had felt rather uncomfortable upon entering the theatre room that was showing the movie, for it was crowded with a whole bunch of small girls and their mothers, aside from a few boys Makoto's age. The movie started with a flashing of pink and an animated panda with a dress on and a flower on one of her ears jumping up next to the movie title.

"This is gonna be good…" Takao mumbled, settling into his seat, hoping to maybe take a nap at least.

By the time the movie had ended, Makoto had tears streaming down his face, and Takao felt tears of his own threatening to fall.

Makoto turned to his father with a sad expression," Daddy, I have tears."

Takao burst out in laughter at this comment," It's ok Makoto, I do too," He tried to reassure, as he lead the small boy out of the theatre.

After wiping away his tears, Makoto let out a sleepy yawn. The sun was already setting as they got onto the bus, and it was his bed time. He crawled onto his fathers lap, and fell asleep with his head rested on Takao's arm. The little boy was so angelic looking, he even earned a few awe's from woman sitting opposite of them. Takao had to carry the small boy home, for there was nothing waking him up, and when they finally got inside and Takao got Makoto to his room and set him on his bed, he decided he was also tired.

A petite figure stood in the doorway to the dark room, light illuminating her silhouette. She let out a soft giggle at how her husband was spread out on Makoto's small bed, with the said boy placed on his chest curled up into a small ball. She turned to leave and shut the door," Goodnight boys.."

* * *

**A/N**: This is going to be a series of different one shots about either Makoto and Takao, or Gou and Kai, sometimes all four of them. 

This one was a bit random, but one of the little boys a baby sat went out to the movie's with his dad, and both of them ended up in tears afterwards, and the little boy said," Daddy, I have tears!" I found it quite hilarious. xD;;

Until next time.

**_- SharpShooter-Pony_**


	2. Seperation Problems

_**Tales From the Crib**_

**_By; SharpShooter-Pony_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"_Local Break In…."_ Kai sighed, flipping through the pages of the newspaper. Just as he was folding it to put it back on the table, he felt two small arms grab around his head, hugging it. He tried to look through his slate blue bangs to see who could have jumped onto his head from the back of the couch, but he already had an idea who it was.

"Gou…"

The five year old giggled, jumping down from his perch on the back of the couch so that he was sitting next to his father. Kai was always a little shocked when he saw his son, the miniature version of himself. Though, Gou had the luxury of being just a _tad_ bit spoiled, which separated the two of them.

"Dad?" Gou's voice woke Kai from his thinking.

"Hm?"

"Where's mommy?"

Kai sighed, they'd been over this just this morning," She's with her work on a business trip."

"Where?"

"America."

"Why?"

"Because they asked her to."

"Why?"

"Because she works for them."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to make money to feed you like I do."

"Why?"

Kai let out another exaggerated sigh," You wanna go to the park?" Gou nodded, a small smile coming onto his face. "Then go get ready while I write the house keeper a note."

"Why?"

"We're not starting this again."

"Why?"

Kai gave his son a warning look, before standing up to go into the kitchen. He swore the kid asked all of those questions just to annoy him; he really was intelligent enough to figure it out after being told once. He wrote the note to let the house keeper know they'd be back by dinner time, then left to check on Gou. Gou already had his shoes on –velcro could do wonders- and was waiting patiently by the door. Or as patiently as any child could.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep."

Kai reached down to grab his own shoes," You want to step outside and tell me how warm it is?" After getting no response, Kai looked up to see Gou staring back at him, tears welling up in his eyes.

"M-mommy usually asks me to do that…" And with that, the tears started to fall, and Gou ran to latch onto his father's next.

Kai patted his son on the back, confused by the sudden outburst," Shh… It's ok…" He tried to sound as comforting as possible, but he really wasn't too sure what to do.

"I want mommy!" Gou wailed, as Kai lifted him up and brought him back into the living room.

"Mommy's gone right now," Kai said, rocking Gou back and forth," You want to see Ms. Hilary instead?"

"No!" Gou continued to cry, but slowly calmed down," I want mommy…"

Kai set Gou down on the couch," How about you call her and talk to her on the phone?"

"Ok," Gou nodded, using his small fist to rub at his eyes.

Kai smiled in relief, glad he had soled the problem," Ok, then let me go get the phone."

After just a ten minute phone call, Gou was back to normal. Once Kai hung up the phone, he sat down next to Gou," So, you ready to go to the park?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, then let me try getting my shoes on again.."

"Why?"

* * *

**A/N: **This one is also based off an occurence I had with the same little boy the last chapter was inspired by.

Anyways, sorry it isn't the best. It was an idea that came to me, so I wrote it, and there you have it. Review or not.

**_- SharpShooter-Pony_**


End file.
